gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |power = 219 BHP (222 PS; 163 kW) |pp = 407 PP |topspeed = |engine = VAG APX 1.8 turbo |torque = 206.7 lb-ft (280.3 N·m; 28.6 kg·m) |displacement = 1781 cc |gt5type = |height = |length = |width = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Turbo |drivetrain = |gt6type = }} The Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00 is a road car produced by Audi. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Amulet Red * Olive Green Pearl Effect * Denim Blue Pearl Effect * Silver Metallic * Arrow Grey Pearl Effect * Raven Black Pearl Effect * Brilliant Black *YellowGT3 special color *Red Metallic *Blue In-Game Description "This sports coupe captured the attention of all generations with its unique futuristic design." Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Audi dealership for 46,580 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where it is classified as a B-Class Car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Audi dealership for 46,580 Credits. Special colored variants of the car can be won by either getting all gold in the Tourist Trophy in Beginner League or by winning the American Championship in Amateur League. In the latter, the car has a 25% chance of being won. GT4 This car can either be bought at the Audi New Cars Dealership for 47,700 Credits or at the Late '90s Used Car Showroom for approximately 23,850 Credits. The price may vary depending on the mileage when bought from the Used Car Showroom. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 47,700 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 43,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 47,700 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *When racing modified, this car bears a striking resemblance with the Audi TT LM Edition. This car is available in different colors however: yellow, red, black (the colors of the German flag), blue, and dark gray. *This car also appears in Gran Turismo Concept, but it's unplayable. It does, however, appear as a CPU car. Pictures -R-Audi_TT_1.8T_quattro.jpg|An Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro with racing modifications applied, battling against the Audi TT LM Edition. Apart from the different colors available and for a slightly lower rear wing, this car is practically equal to the aforementioned Audi TT LM Edition. Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00 (GT3).jpg|The Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Note the license plates which read "Audi". Audi TT Quattro Yellow GT3.JPG|The Yellow special color of the Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00 in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. File:Gattnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Audi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Level 1 Cars Category:GT Concept CPU cars